


Angry David

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And hot, M/M, and David wanted something to make him feel better, and no one can handle an angry little Spaniard, angry David is sexy, because I just can't get it out of my system, except his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:52:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6556024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David was angry. Joe wanted to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry David

David was still angry. Which is something that Joe found to be weird. Because one: they won the game! Heck, they were one of the semifinalists! And then two: David was not the kind of person who held a grudge off the pitch. On the pitch, yes, David Silva could become a furious little Spaniard who wouldn’t hesitate to bitch on the opponents. Even in the previous game in Paris, David rolled his eyes at Zlatan who fell down after being tackled by David, as if saying:  _oh come on get up you big baby!_ to Zlatan.

So Joe found it really weird to see that David was sitting by himself in the corner of the dressing room, sulking. Joe was about making his way to come to David when Navas held Joe’s arm.

“What?” Joe giving a side-glance at David before bowing his head to the other City’s Spaniard.

Jesús’ eyes were wide when he shook his head.

“David,” he said, with a low voice. “He’s not happy,” he adds, looking like a scared little puppy.

Joe stole a glance again at David before he looked back at Jesus’

“Yeah, I can see that,” he said and shrugged his shoulder. “So let me fix that, ‘kay?”

And he left Jesús, who was still staring at Joe’s back, looking frightened.

“Hey…”

David lifted up his head to meet Joe’s eyes. The smaller guy frowned at Joe, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You alright?” Joe asked carefully, startled by how David looked so upset and irritated.

For a second or two, David said nothing. He just stared at Joe, with a frown that looked so wrong, so foreign to be on his face.

Just when Joe about to say something else, David stood up abruptly from the bench. The next thing that Joe knew, he was being dragged out of the locker room by his boyfriend who was literally much shorter than him.

Once they reached a secluded corner, David stopped hastily, turning around  to push Joe against the wall. Both of his hands are on the wall, caging Joe between them.

Joe had no idea what was happening. He had never dealt with an angry David before. He looked at David, who stared back at him. David’s brown eyes looked darker, deeper, his breaths heavy and shallow.

“Dav-”

The rest of the word were swallowed back into Joe’s mouth, as David suddenly moved his hands from the wall to pull Joe’s face into him. David’s lips were crashing on his, kissing him with such intensity; Joe was gasping for breath. David’s tongue was searching, insisting, _demanding_. Joe could feel David’s fingers between his curls,  the heat and the warmth from David’s mouth and lips and tongue on his; and the way David pressed their body together. Joe didn’t even realize how he were making some noises that were so close to be inhuman. Joe’s hands flew to David’s side, sliding down before putting them on David’s hips, attaching them even closer.

He has never seen this kind of David, David who takes the lead and the one who’s in control, the one who’s winning the dominance.

An unbearable need of air was the thing that finally pulled David away from the kiss. He rested the side of his head on Joe’s chest, panting. With his chin on the top of David’s head, Joe stroked David’s back, letting them both had the chance to cool down the heat that was burning them.

Joe was the first one who broke the silence.

“What made you so mad, baby?”

David nuzzled his head a little on Joe’s chest.

“Does it matter anyway?” David mumbled against the fabric of Joe’s shirt.

“It matters if by knowing it, I can make you feel better.”

David lifted up his head, locking his eyes with Joe’s. There is that smug smirk that Joe has known a little bit too well when he answered him.

“Don’t worry Joe. You just made me feel better.”

Joe let out a pleasant laugh as he pushed David’s head back to rest on his chest.

He ruffled David’s hair.

“Oh, you know what, if _that_ has made you feel better, then you just wait until we get home. I promise you I will make you feel _much_ better.”

David giggled, and lifted his head again.

“Promise?” he asked, brushing his hair off his eyes.

“Promise,” Joe answered, smiling as he traced David’s jawline with the pad of his thumb.

David grabbed Joe’s wrist, his thumb was tracing small circles on the skin of Joe’s wrist as he looked at Joe. His smile was impish, so close to an obscene smirk. He licked his lower lip before talking again.

“So we should go home now, yes? I need to feel much better.”


End file.
